MY ROOM MATE
by Park Hi Me
Summary: [ EXO x BTS ] [ PCY x MYG ] [ CHANYEOL x Suga ] Chanyeol yang pintar, tampan serta sedikit cuek harus mempunyai teman sekamar yaitu Yoongi, yang cantik , tak pandai memasak dan pelupa. bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya? akankah mereka hanya dapat berteman saja? atau punya hubungan lain? Check this out! RnR yaa! DLDR!


CHARA: - PARK CHANYEOL (CHANYEOL EXO) - PARK CHANYEOL

-MIN YOONGI (SUGA BTS) - PARK YOONGI

DESC: SEMUA CHARA MILIK SMENT,BIGHITENT DAN TUHAN YME.

PRINCESS CUMA MINJEM DOANG HEHEHE

PAIR: MASIH BINGUNG. POKOKNYA NANTI SEMUA SAMA SUGA/?

ENJOY! DONT LIKE DONT READ JUSEYOOOO

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah ke lima kalinya aku pindah sekolah dalam satu semester. Menakjubkan bukan?

Kali ini, aku pindah kesebuah sekolah berasrama menengah atas yang bertempat di Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Sebelumnya aku bersekolah disebuah sekolah menengah atas yang cukup elit. Dan ya, kau tahu, lagi lagi aku tak cocok dengan mereka. Dan sampai akhirnya aku mencari cari info diinternet tentang sekolah berasrama. Dan, tada! Aku menemukannya.

Alasan aku pindah ke sekolah ini juga karena, Ayah dan Ibuku terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaan dan pekerjaannya. Aku pun sering ditinggal seorang diri dirumah. Jujur, aku bosan jika terus terusan sendiri dirumah dengan para pekerja di rumah ku.

"Yoongi-ah, kau yakin bisa bertahan sendiri disekolah baru mu itu? Apa kah eomma harus meminta bibi Kim untuk tinggal bersama mu?" tanya eomma sembari memasukan baju-baju Yoongi kedalam koper.

"Aigoo eomma.., itu tidak perlu. Yoongi sudah besar eomma, aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Dan Yoongi janji, setelah ini Yoongi tak akan meminta eomma dan appa untuk pindah ke sekolah lain" jawab gadis berambut hitam panjang yang kita kenal sebagai Yoongi ini.

"Benarkah kau sudah besar Yoongi? Kau saja hanya bisa memasak air dan mie instant" canda eomma lalu mencubit hidung minimalis Yoongi.

"AH! Appooo... kalau soal memasak nanti Yoongi masih bisa bertanya dengan teman sekamarku dan membeli buku resep. Eomma tidak usah khawatir tentang itu.."jawab Yoongi sambil mengusap-ngusap hidung minimalisnya.

"Ahahaha, iya eomma hanya bercanda sayang.. Bagaimana sekarang? Sudah selesai kan? Kalau begitu ayo cepat turun, sepertinya Appa sudah mulai memanasi mobilnya. Oh ya, cepat mandi dan pakai baju seragammu. Eomma duluan ya, " ucap eommanya lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Yoongi.

Setelah Yoongi mandi dan memakai seragamnya, Yoongi segera menuju lantai 1 rumahnya.

"Yoongi-ah, selamat pagi" sapa appanya.

"Ah, selamat pagi Appa. Apa kah aku terlalu lama?"tanya Yoongi lalu mengecup pipi Appanya.

"Tidak juga sayang, yasudah cepat kamu habiskan sarapan mu" ucap appanya.

Setelah itu, Appa-Eomma-Princess Yoongi pergi menuju sekolah baru Yoongi.

"Yoongi, kau kenal paman Park kan?rekan bisnis appa?"tanya Appanya memecah keheningan didalam perjalanan menuju sekolah baru Yoongi.

"Paman Park? Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Memangnya ada apa Appa?"tanya Yoongi dengan wajah sedikit penasaran.

"Katanya, disekolah barumu , satu asrama berisikan dua orang kan? Dan oh ya satu lagi! Katanya dia asrama itu, satu kamar berisikan 1 namja dan 1 yeoja. Apakah itu benar Yoongi?"

'JINJA?! Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau satu asrama berisikan 1 namja dan 1 yeoja!' batinnya.

"Yoongi? Kau melamun? Yoong- Ah, kita sudah sampai!"

"Sekolah berasrama ini cukup elite bukan sayang?"tanya eommanya.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku jadi tak terlalu khawatir tentang anak kita" jawabnya Appanya.

"Yoongi? Kita sudah sampai. Kau tidak mau turun?"ucap Appanya seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Yoongi.

"OH?AH?Ya, Ya.. Yoongi akan segera turun. Appa dan Eomma langsung pergi? Tak mau mengantar Yoongi kedalam dulu?"

"Mianhe, Yoongi-ah. Appa dan Eomma ada meeting jam 10 nanti. Tidak apa kan kalau kamu membawa barang-barangmu sendiri?"

"Oh begitu, iya tak apa Eomma. Kalau begitu Yoongi akan turun sekarang. Selamat berkerja Eomma, Appa! Doakan aku betah disekolah ini yaa! Yoongi sayang kalian.." kata Yoongi lalu turun dari mobilnya setelah menurunkan semua barang-barangnya dan tak lupa ia mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Yoongi telah melapor diri dan telah mendapatkan ID Card kamar asramanya. Dan kini, Yoongi hanya menyusuri sebuah lorong yang sedikit panjang untuk mencari kamarnya.

Lagi-lagi ia teringat dengan apa yang Appanya katakan, bahwa ' dalam satu kamar terdiri atas 1 namja dan 1 yeoja '.

"HAAHH. Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini.. dan Ayolah, dimana kamar bernomor 0112! Kaki dan Tanganku sudah mulai lelahh.." eluh Yoongi sembari dengan malas menyeret kakinya untuk mencari kamar bertuliskan 0112.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan kamarnya. Dengan semangat ia langsung saja menempelkan ID Cardnya pada gagang pintu kamar asramanya.

"WOAAH! DAEBAKK! Kamar ini lebih besar dari yang kupikirkan!" teriak Yoongi senang karena melihat kamar asramanya ternyata besar. Setelah itu, Yoongi langsung saja memasukan baju-bajunya yang ia bawa kedalam lemari berwarna pink yang cukup besar.

" Sebaiknya sekarang aku harus beristirahat. Hm.. kira-kira, seperti apa ya? Teman sekamar ku nanti? Apakah dia orang baik? Ah, semoga saja iya.." ucap Yoongi lalu terlelap.

.

.

'TENG..TONG...'

Sekarang sudah pukul 14.20. itu tandanya bahwa semua kegiatan belajar siswa telah selesai. Semua siswa pun langsung saja pergi berhamburan ke luar kelas, oh! Aku lupa dengan namja tampan ini.

Berbeda dengan siswa lainnya, namja tampan berbadan tinggi ini selalu saja membereskan kelasnya terlebih dahulu. Apa hanya ia sendiri yang membereskannya? Yap! Namja yang sangat rajin bukan?.

' Woahhh.. apakah itu Park Chanyeol? Oh tuhan, dia sangat rajin!"teriak segerombolan siswa perempuan dari luar pintu kelasnya.

" Oh shit, Yeoja-yeoja ganas itu lagi. Bagaimana caranya aku keluar? Argh! Akibat anak anak malas itu aku harus terjebak lagi!" umpat namja tampan bermarga Park itu lalu menjambaki rambut hitamnya.

' Kyaaaa! Park Chanyeol! Kau begitu menawan!'

' Chanyeol-ssi, izinkan aku menjadi kekasihmu!'

Teriakan demi teriakan terus saja terdengar, tetapi akhirnya teriakan itu berakhir karena suara cempreng milik salah satu guru disekolah itu.

"Ahh, terima kasih tuhan.. aku selamat.., Akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke asrama dan beristirahat.." ucapnya lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai didepan asramanya, Chanyeol segera menempelkan ID Cardnya dan masuk kekamarnya. Saat ia telah masuk ke kamarnya, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil itu tidur diatas ranjangnya. Gadis ? siapa maksudnya? Tentu saja ia adalah Min Yoongi.

Chanyeol dengan penasaran dan sedikit kesal, langsung saja mendekati ranjangnya.

"Ya! Hey! Bangun, kau meniduri ranjangku. Ya! Gadis ini begitu pulas!"

"Yaa! Bangun ku bilang"

"Hey peremepuan aneh, cepat bangun. Ya!"

Chanyeol yang kesal karena Yoongi susah sekali dibangunkan, ia dengan wajah sedikit kesalnya pergi ke ruangan guru pengawas asrama.

"Guru Jung," ucap Chanyeol lalu menyetuh bahu Guru Jung.

"Ya? Ada apa Park Chanyeol? Ada masalah dengan kamarmu?"tanyanya.

"Tentu saja!, dikamarku ada perempuan aneh! Dan yang lebih membuatku kesal adalah, dia meniduri ranjangku!"jelasnya.

"Oh? Jadi kau belum tahu? Sebentar, tadi siapa namanya... oh! Ya, namanya Min Yoongi. Dia baru pindah hari ini. Saya lupa memberitahunya sama kamu. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya Tuan muda Park Chanyeol. Saya permisi dulu"ucap guru Jung lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

KEEP OR DELETE?

PLEASE I NEED YOUR REVIEW!

KHAMSSAAA~!


End file.
